


Desire

by icecreamprincss



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-19
Updated: 2008-09-19
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamprincss/pseuds/icecreamprincss
Summary: Drabbles for the challenge "Desire" from LJ's twilight100.





	1. Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It be talk like a pirate day!

“Yo-ho, maties! Today be talk like a pirate day, ya sloppy dogs, so bring the rum and saucy wenches, for there be booty ter plunder on't high seas!” Emmett announced, swaggering into the living room with more swagger than normal.

“Carlisle won't like it.”

“Yarrr, but I be Cap'n, so it be me desires ya need tend to, ya scurvy lubber.”

Jasper, playing along, stumbled to his side. “Where be the Cap'n's wife? For she be a buxom beauty!”

“Ya filthy bilge rat, ya want ter take a trip ter Davy Jones? Ye'll be keel hauled fer that tongue!”


	2. Desire Gives Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward works to save his wife.

Blood, the most important blood in the world, flows down my arms, searing me but cooling quickly, too quickly. I work over my wife, forcing her heart. My lips seal hers, forcing her breath, leaving a venom sheen, glistening with the drying blood.

Desire has given way to its twin, Despair. Cries of pleasure and delicate shuddering morphed into agonized screams and unnatural flailing. The most precious life in my world, and we traded it for a few weeks of bliss. She gave her life, _my life_ , recklessly for the infant. It cannot be worth the abyss I face now.


	3. Masochist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward wants to hear it from Jacob.

Embry appeared in my doorway, panting like he'd been sprinting. “Jake, Edward's out on the line, says he wants to talk to you.”

I ran to the border recklessly, my thoughts on Bella, fear gripping at my heart. Why else would _he_ want to talk to _me_? 

“She's fine.” I saw him then, although I'd already known he was there. He was leaning against a tree, running his long white fingers through his hair, looking rather nervous, more scared than I'd ever seen the egotistical leech before. Quil and Embry swept the border, silently confirming that he was alone.

_Well?_

\---

He _wanted_ this. _He_ came here in the middle of the night. _He_ asked for me to do it, show him all my memories of Bella's pain. At first I did it just to torture him, to watch his face crumple and his eyes scream with his guilt. He deserved it. 

But I couldn't watch this anymore, I couldn't watch him as he dug his eyes with his fists, biting back whatever sounds went with the agony on his face. I finally realized, he _didn't_ deserve the memories, these were _mine_. Abruptly, I ran away, thinking hard about Emily's pancakes.


	4. Self-help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah has never done this before.

She'd never done this before, never had to. She'd dated Sam since high school, so when she'd first really had desires, Sam delighted in fulfilling them. After Sam...left...well, first Leah was broken and then her body had other ideas, swell ideas like exploding into a giant wolf.

She wasn't even free think about it, not with sharing the pack mind, even her new, improved pack. Sharing your head with hormonal teen-aged boys was very trying at times. But, they had no right to judge. If they could (and did)...help themselves...why shouldn't she get some relief?

\---

Leah huffed a frustrated sigh. No, she really wasn't good at this. She was about to give up, go home, when the impossibly beautiful, impossibly pale woman glided into sight ahead. Leah growled and started to get to her feet, but Rosalie was already there.

“Wait.” Her voice was gentler than Leah had ever heard it, her face serious. Leah narrowed her eyes, but didn't phase when the vampire ran a hand slowly up her dark thigh.

“It's warm!”

Rosalie smirked. “I had it in the hot springs all morning. Burned like a bitch, but I thought that was appropriate.”


	5. It's not just a cocktail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella is looking forward to their second honeymoon.

Bella was extremely excited about our impending second honeymoon. Still so stubborn, she insisted that we spend it back at Isle Esme. No matter how many other suggestions I brought up, she responded with a memory of herself on a beach, surrounded by warm waves, perfumed air and _me_. She was far too good at controlling her shield. She could hold entire mundane conversations with Esme or Rosalie, and somehow I was...

_licking her toes, the curve of her calf, up her perfect leg until I flicked my tongue just under her bikini..._

Jasper shuddered and went to find Alice.


	6. Complementary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Alice POV on Jasper's story.

Jasper emphasized the hope that Alice was for him when he told Bella his story, but Alice was so much more than that. Alice was his anchor in the whirlpool of chaotic emotions. Alice made life worth feeling, his nature worth resisting, his family worth fighting for. 

He suddenly couldn't wait until Edward took Bella home; desire for his wife spiked within him. She was so perfect, knowing exactly when and where to touch him, kiss him, drive him crazy.

Reliving his brutal past for his newest sister was hard, but she was right, the happy ending was worth it.

\---

Alice listened to Jasper's story again, dwelling on the love she felt welling up inside her, knowing he would feel it too. Jasper was her anchor in her highly non-linear lifetime. Jasper made the past worth remembering, the present worth enduring, the future worth waiting for.

She looked ahead to when Edward took Bella home, saw herself eagerly wrapped in Jasper's embrace. He was so perfect, feeling exactly what caresses set her on fire, when to kiss her rougher.

It was hard not having a story to share like Jasper, but she knew their happy endings were worth it.


	7. Vice Versa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More A/J fluff.

They were broken. He was hopeless, searching without knowing why, alone. She was blank, searching without knowing when, alone.

She found him; he found her. They were complete. It was hard for the Cullens to understand the pair at first: he was tortured with their diet, tortured by his past. She was carefree, accepting everything without difficulty. But it didn't take long to understand that Alice and Jasper not only complemented each other, they lived for each other.

Her joy heightened his joy, and vice versa. Her desire fed his desire, and vice versa. Their love, hope, life, was forever.


	8. What We See and Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/J has apparently taken over my brain.

Alice stood naked in the giant closet, searching the day ahead to pick an outfit, when her reflection in one of the large mirrors caught her eye. She felt a small twinge of disappointment, and turned to study her straight hips, small chest, and (currently scowling) impish face.

Suddenly, the self-consciousness was swept away in a flood of desire. She couldn't see her husband in the other room, but it was more than obvious that he was there.

“Stop it, Jasper...” she purred, but since she was rushing to him, grabbing him, kissing him, he wasn't eager to comply.


	9. Consumed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria and James being Victoria and James.

James bites into the man at the neck, and I smell the hot blood as it hit the cool winter air. I snatch up his wrist and join the feast. I love feeding with James, the rush as the blood flows into our bodies. He drops the corpse, turns to me and roughly pushes me to the forest floor.

My hair fans out behind me, curling around the roots of a tree like a consuming fire. And we are consumed, fire and growls as we rock together.

“Say it, James.”

“I need you, Victoria...Tori!” And we're gasping, flying, undone.


	10. Witchy Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven hair and ruby lips  
> Sparks fly from her finger tips  
> Echoed voices in the night  
> She's a restless spirit on an endless flight  
> Wooo hooo witchy woman see how  
> High she flies  
> Woo hoo witchy woman she got  
> The moon in her eye

The sound of my wife's laughter bubbles in with the gentle sounds of the river, probably laughing at whatever I'm about to say.

Problem is, once I come within sight of her, I cannot speak, not immediately anyway. Alice is submerged in the water, her clothes a neat pile at the bank. The moonlight reflects off her white skin and the droplets in her black hair, turns her golden eyes silver.

Drawn to her, I finally have to sing as I slip under the water, my hands finding her waist.

“Oooh, oooh, witchy woman...” Alice's giggles fill the night again.


End file.
